


Bataille finale

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, Gen, Reliques de la mort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le point de craquer sous la tension, Poppy prie pour une accalmie, pour la victoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bataille finale

Les Sortilèges Impardonnables fusent des baguettes de ceux ayant prêté allégeance à Voldemort. Corrompus, les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont trahi la neutralité négociée avec le Ministère et ont rallié les Mangemorts, transformant Poudlard en lieu de cauchemar où Aurors et défenseurs des Nés-de-Moldus risquent pire qu'une blessure : un baiser.

Sur le point de craquer sous la tension, Poppy prie pour une accalmie, pour la victoire. Elle regrette d'avoir refusé une promotion à Ste-Mangouste où sa routine aurait été fièvres, accidents et sutures.

Son courage l'abandonne, seul l'amour-propre la fait tenir. À tout prix, elle doit protéger les élèves : ils représentent l'avenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots ; 26/07/12  
> Défi Tout en cent (c'est-à-dire caser le maximum des anciens défis en l'espace de 100 mots) : 32 (finale, sortilèges impardonnables, baguette, allégeance, corruption, Détraqueurs, Azkaban, trahison, contrat (négociation), Ministère, alliance, Mangemorts, cauchemar, Aurors, Moldus, blessure, baiser, point de rupture, tension, vœu (prière), accalmie, victoire, décision (refus), promotion, Ste-Mangouste, routine, fièvre, accident, suture, courage, amour-propre, avenir).


End file.
